Not your usual couple
by Lily's Prongs
Summary: A small scene into the relationship of Harry and Ginny with a little twist in the end...
**A/N : A shout out to The Demigod Gryffindor and leizapotter, the lovely reviewers my the story 'Sweet Nothings.' I can't thank you both enough! :) A big thank you and loads of hugs to all those who favourited 'Sweet Nothings' too!**

 **About this story, I have NO idea where it came from, though I hope you all enjoy it the way I did while writing it :D**

 **Disclaimer: If this belonged to me, I would have written a prequel as well as a sequel to the HP series already! But sadly enough, it doesn't belong to me. (Now, can someone please get JKR on the phone?)**

* * *

The afternoon was quiet, the war long ended. The peace was setting in, like a quickly thickening layer of dust on the objects forgotten – wary at first: of the wind that might suddenly come and blow it off; before settling into the contours of neglect and fast evaporating forlorn.

Harry lay his head on Ginny's lap, eyes closed, fiddling with nothing in particular, while she had busied herself in yet another volume of _Quidditch Through Ages_. As one of her hands absently found its way into Harry's locks, his eyes shot open suddenly.

'Ginny?'

'Hmm?'

'Tell me a story.' It sounded more of a question than a statement.

Ginny sighed, carefully marking the page before shutting her book and putting it away. She eyed him with mild amusement. 'And how old do you think you are? Four?'

'Pleeeease?' Harry whined, sounding like a lost puppy.

Ginny grinned, manoeuvring herself into a more comfortable position. 'Fine. I was getting bored anyway. So, what story do you want me to tell you?' She asked, gently stroking his hair.

'Any story of your childhood,' came the reply.

Ginny's head lolled back, eyes glazing slightly as she recalled the initial days of carefreeness, when her family was still whole, when the casualties of war were yet to exist.

With a ghost of smile playing on her lips, she retold Harry the story that she remembered the most: the first time when she flew, when she had sneaked into the broom cupboard of her house and had stolen – _borrowed_ – Ginny corrected, glaring at Harry for having the audacity to smirk, Charlie's broom, then flying with it into the night – only to get a sound scolding from an extremely worried Molly when she returned back an hour later.

'That was dangerous. You could have hurt yourself, Gin,' he said. She shrugged. 'I didn't think of it that way then.' Harry's stomach grumbled slightly.

Ginny chuckled. 'I'll get you some come coffee.' She got up, cupping her hands around his head, before gently laying it down. She turned around to go to the kitchen when she felt a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer, fingers playing with the helm of her top, a soft pair of lips peppering small kisses along the sliver of exposed skin between her tank top and skirt. She shivered, turning around to meet Harry's intense gaze.

'What are you doing?' She breathed, her voice wavering slightly.

'Stay.' That was all he replied, the intensity of his gaze not wavering by a bit.

'Harry, Mum and Dad – ' ' – Are going to be back in a few minutes. I know.'

Ginny sighed in surrender, making her way back to the sofa. Harry scooted away, patting on the empty space beside him. Ginny complied, lying down beside him, snuggling into his chest, taking in his musky scent. Harry draped his arms around her pulling her closer.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ginny spoke, her voice slightly muffled, 'Harry?'

'Hmm?'

'Why did you want me to tell you stories of my childhood?'

She was met with silence.

'Harry.' She said again, nudging him sharply on his elbow.

'Ow! What?'

'Reply.'

He let out a shaky breath. 'I wanted to know what it was like to _have_ a childhood. How it is like to have your family around you; to have your parents to praise you when you accomplish something, to scold you when you do something wrong; to hug you when you're hurt; to stand by you when the world turns around.'

Noticing that his voice became more croaky with each sentence, Ginny sat up, frowning at the tears brimming his eyes as he averted her gaze.

'I sometimes wonder how you manage to turn every moment that we have into a melodramatic one,' she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, not bothering to hide the concern in her eyes.

Harry gave a watery chuckle. 'Sorry.'

Ginny smiled softly, 'Hey, it's okay, alright? Hold on, scratch that. It _will_ be okay if you tell me where all this is coming from, _again_.'

Harry sat up, his lanky frame hunching forward, like it was bearing the weight of the world. 'I met Malfoy yesterday at the Ministry. I don't know what he was there for, but he… he looked defeated, Gin. Like - like the world was crumbling around him. And when he saw me, he had this accusing look in his eyes, as though I was the reason why he was in so much pain.'

'Which you are,' Ginny said, her voice firm.

'Thanks, really. Because that is what I _totally_ wanted to hear. I am feeling _so_ reassured now,' Harry said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

'Maybe I'm tired of reassuring you!' She snapped, ' _Why_ don't you get it, Harry? Nothing good comes without the bad. Thoughts are different, _people_ are different. You can't expect everyone to be happy all the time!'

The anger boiling within her died down and she leaned back, feeling drained. 'Look,' she said, looking at Harry who was still staring at her with a weird expression, 'I'm sorry that I screamed at you. But I couldn't help it – you make me feel so helpless! Because, whatever I tell you, it doesn't matter, continue to brood on things which cannot be helped. I don't know what to say to you anymore.'

She massaged her temples. _Weren't they cuddling a moment ago? Why did things always take a turn for worse when they were happy for once? When was the war going to stop affecting their lives?_

'Marry me.'

'… _WHAT?!_ '

'Marry me.' He got down to one knee, holding out a diamond ring. Ginny thought she might faint.

'I – I… are you serious?' Ginny stuttered, tears rolling down her eyes. Hadn't she been imagining this all her life? Then why weren't the cameras ready? Why wasn't anyone clicking pictures? Why did this seem so sudden? Then why did this seem so _real_?

Her tears broke his heart. He _knew_ this wasn't the right time. He _knew_ this wasn't the right place. He was supposed to be taking her for a romantic dinner and propose to her under the twinkling stars; but at that moment, he had felt it to be appropriate, he had felt it to be _right_.

Seeing her cry snapped him out of his drunken haze. _What the heck was he thinking?_

He hastily got up and pulled her into his arms. 'Hey, hey, hey. Stop crying, please? I'm sorry if I startled you. I have been toying with the idea of proposing you since a month and it just seemed right at that moment – but it doesn't matter now, really. I don't want to force you. I am willing to wait until you're ready. I am not going to be angry if you say no, okay? I won't mind – '

She was kissing him.

It surged him with relief – she wasn't angry at him, and that was all he could have asked for. He was wrong.

She broke away from him, looking at him straight in the eye. 'Yes.'

It was his turn to be rendered speechless. _Dare he believe what he was hearing?_

'You… you mean – '

'Harry James Potter, yes. I will marry you.'

He pulled her into a tight hug. She was crying - or was it him? He was past the point of noticing. 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you,' he said, burying his head into her hair.

She pulled him closer, tilting her head to whisper in his ear, 'Harry James Potter, I love you too.'

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Somewhere in the wizarding afterlife, Lily and James Potter beamed with pride, 'That's our boy.'

* * *

 **So here it is, the story which conjured itself up into my mind, out of nowhere. Though truthfully, I am fairly proud of it :) If you liked it too, then please don't hesitate, press the review button below. Flames are welcome too :)**


End file.
